061114 Nate Kate
abyssalArrow AA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:28 -- 10:28 AA: Nate. 10:29 AC: hmm 10:29 AC: oh, hello 10:29 AA: How are you? 10:30 AC: ok I guess 10:30 AC: I mean, besides the fact that 10:30 AC: censored 10:31 AA: The fact that what? 10:31 AC: censored 10:31 AC: what's so hard to understand about that? 10:31 AA: You have all been equally abiguous lately. 10:32 AC: what do you mean? 10:32 AA: You'll start to say something and then stop. 10:33 AC: I didn't though 10:33 AC: maybe the connection is spotty 10:34 AC: or something 10:34 AA: Possibly. 10:35 AC: so 10:35 AC: what's going on over there? 10:35 AA: Shenanigans, to say the least. 10:35 AC: oh boy 10:35 AA: We are prepared for the scratch, our ancestors/descendants have been paradoxically created and are ready to be sent to the new universe for their session. 10:36 AA: The only person missing is Libby. 10:36 AC: oh right 10:36 AC: that's a thing 10:37 AA: Yes, an important task we must do. 10:37 AA: Imperative, in fact. 10:37 AC: do we even have any idea 10:37 AC: on what we need to do? 10:38 AA: I do, but I'm keeping it under wraps for now in case Jack were to catch wind of it. We're going to go through one more gate after this next one and then I think we'll be ready. 10:39 AA: So once your team passes through your current gate, we'll convene and split up into two teams, then complete another world, and then we can probably rescue Libby. 10:39 AC: two teams? 10:39 AA: Yes. 10:39 AA: We managed to circumvent the old team system that required a sacrifice to Jack, and as such reconfigured the session to house only two large teams. 10:40 AA: We should be able to complete worlds faster this way. 10:40 AC: well, safety in numbers 10:40 AC: unlike 10:40 AC: censored 10:40 AA: Our current situation, yes. 10:40 AA: Maso only has 3 normal player members on it, plus Scarlet. 10:41 AC: who, might i ask? 10:41 AA: Myself, Rilset, and Maenam. 10:41 AC: wow 10:41 AC: Balish is dead? 10:41 AA: I believe so. 10:41 AC: now I feel like an asshole 10:42 AA: He disappeared in the middle of the night, Scarlet told me he went after Libby. 10:42 AA: He never came back. 10:42 AA: Why do you feel like an asshole? 10:43 AC: I was talking to, Maenam, I think 10:43 AC: I kinda joked that Balish missing meant he was dead 10:44 AA: Poor Libby. 10:46 AA: I wish we could do something for her sooner. 10:46 AC: seeing as were going up against Jack 10:46 AC: I don't think she can complain if we are a bit cautious 10:48 AA: Still, she's completely cut off from us. 10:48 AA: Who knows what he's doing. 10:49 AC: nothing good 10:50 AA: Are you guys managing to stick together well enough? 10:50 AC: uhh 10:50 AC: well 10:50 AC: censored 10:50 AC: but 10:50 AA: ... 10:50 AC: censored 10:50 AA: "Uhh, well, but?" 10:50 AA: I'll take that as a no... 10:51 AC: censored 10:51 AA: ...? 10:52 AC: damn connection must be acting up 10:52 AC: odd that signal was so clear in the core of LOTAC 10:52 AC: but here 10:52 AC: censored 10:52 AA: Well, regardless, try to meet back up again, it's dangerous to go alone. 10:53 AA: And tell Sami to turn on her pesterchum, I need to talk to her too. 10:53 AA: Good luck, Nate. 10:53 AC: same to you -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:54 --